


haircuts & kisses

by cloudfarmer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dream Has Long Hair, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, and honestly same, and its hot but very inconvenient, dream is just so in love with george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfarmer/pseuds/cloudfarmer
Summary: Instead of capturing George’s lips in a kiss, all Dream gets is a mouthful of his own hair.“Fuck.” Dream coughs, sitting up to pull and spit the strands out of his mouth while George laughs at him. He flushes crimson. “Stop laughing.”George pushes himself up with one hand and cocks his head to the side amusement. “Now will you listen to me when I say you should cut it?"or, Dream's long hair is getting in the way of a lot of things. Until George comes kicking down the door with a pair of scissors.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 413
Collections: MCYT





	haircuts & kisses

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HELLO IM BACK AFTER ONE DAY LOOK AT ME GO??
> 
> literally wrote this in one go after the image of george cutting dream's hair came into my mind and i just couldn't shake it. domestic dnf is the only thing keeping me going at this point.
> 
> sorry for any typos but i hope y'all enjoy reading just as much as i enjoyed writing this <3

It isn’t until getting his hair stuck in the zipper of his jacket for the fifth time that week that Dream realises maybe his hair is getting a little too long.

“George!” He calls desperately, trying not to get the strands looped around the metal stuck any further. “George can come you help me for a second please!”

“If you have gotten your hair stuck in your jacket again I swear to-” George mutters, cutting himself off when he enters the room and sees Dream’s predicament. “Of course you did.”

Dream just defeatedly lets the jacket drop and gives his boyfriend a sheepish smile. "Please?"

George sighs, stepping forward and carefully reaching for the zipper currently imbedded in Dream’s hair. “If this happens one more time I’m not going to even bother untangling. You can get it out yourself.”

_“George.”_ Dream pouts, letting out a hiss of pain when George tugs a little too hard. George murmurs a quiet apology before continue to pull apart the strands, though a lot more gently than before. “You wouldn’t just leave me here to die with hair full of jacket zippers would you?”

“Of course not.” George says as he tugs the last few strands free and deposits Dream's jacket in his hands. “I’d hand you the scissors.”

  
  


It’s not that George doesn’t _like_ his hair - because Dream knows that he does. Despite what George might think, Dream is not blind and can in fact see the flustered glances his boyfriend gives him whenever Dream runs a hand through the long strands. George’s affinity for Dream’s longer hair is part of what makes him inclined to keep it the way it is. Plus, having George thread his fingers through his hair and pull on the strands when they make out is kind of (extremely) hot.

But as the weeks go by and Dream’s hair only grows longer, the cons begin to outweigh the pros.

George is constantly complaining about the shower drains being clogged with hair, and almost committed a crime of passion when he found a stray hair in his spaghetti the night Dream cooked dinner. But George’s complaints fall to mostly deaf ears. Sure, having hair fall into his face whenever he leans down to read something is very annoying, and the deep red indents on his arms from too tight hair ties are less then preferable, but Dream is willing to put up with it. 

But then his hair gets _personal._

Dream and George are on the living room couch, with a movie playing in the background. The film is actually rather good, but Dream can't help but struggle to pay attention when a mere twenty minutes in, George is completely ignoring the film in favour of pressing soft kisses to the underside of Dream’s jaw. 

Dream manages to hold out for another ten stubborn minutes before he finally caves, flipping George in one swift movement and pressing him into the couch pillows. 

“Finally.” George smiles, gazing up at Dream through heavy lashes. “Took you long enough.”

Dream lets his hand ghost down George’s side, settling heavy on his hip. “Sorry. I was just trying to enjoy a movie with my boyfriend, but _someone_ had to be impatient.”

“Oh please," George scoffs. "I bet you don’t even remember what happened in the first ten minutes cause you were too busy side eyeing me.”

Dream flushes. He had in fact been sneaking glances at George every five seconds and the first ten minutes are a blank slate, but it's not his fault George looks so damn pretty all the time, okay?

“Shut up.”

George grins and his eyes seem to glint in the low light of their living room. Silently he reaches up and lets a hand settle on the back of Dream’s neck. 

“ _Make me.”_

And Dream is more than ready to, surging forward with unbridled heat and excitement. But instead of capturing George’s lips in a kiss, all he gets is a mouthful of his own hair.

“Fuck.” Dream coughs, sitting up to pull and spit the strands out of his mouth while George laughs at him. He flushes crimson. “Stop _laughing._ ”

George pushes himself up with one hand and cocks his head to the side amusement. “Now will you listen to me when I say you should cut it?"

Dream shakes his head, slipping a hair tie off his wrist and pulling his hair up into a half assed bun. “No need. It’s fixed.”

George rolls his eyes, looking like he has more to say, but Dream cuts him off by pulling him into a kiss. When they separate George's eyes graze over Dream's face, heavy lidded and pliant.

“Fine. You win for now.”

Dream smiles triumphantly and pulls George in for another kiss.   
  


The next morning, Dream wakes up to an empty bed, the sheets beside him crumpled and hastily kicked aside. As he sits up ready to go looking for George, the door to the bedroom is suddenly kicked open. George stands in the doorway holding a pair of scissors, brandishing them at Dream like a sword. 

“It’s time.”

Dream rubs his eyes, staring at George in unimpressed silence. But George doesn’t budge, only tilting his chin a little higher and tightening his grip on the scissors. By the looks of it, this is either going to end in a haircut or a homicide. 

Dream heaves out a sigh. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

Their makeshift hairdressing salon is nothing but a stool from the kitchen bench positioned squarely in front of their bathroom mirror. Dream had showered at George’s insistence - something about wet hair being easier to cut - and now he sits in the stool wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his freshly washed hair still dripping cold water droplets onto the skin of his back. 

The glint of the scissors that George wields makes Dream flinch.

“Are you sure about this?” He says nervously. "Have you even ever cut hair before?"

“Yes to the first, no to the second.” George says, looping a lock of Dream’s hair around his finger. “It's _fine,_ Dream. Trust me, you’re going to look so sexy when you’re bald.”

“GEORGE!”

“Kidding.” George snickers. “You ready?”

Dream sighs, eyes sliding shut. He’ll have time to regret this later. “Get on with it then.”

The first snip is the worst, a spike of unease climbing up Dream’s throat as he watches a chunk of his dark blonde hair fall unceremoniously to the bathroom floor. But as George continues, fingers threading through his hair as he slowly cuts away, the panic eases. Almost unconsciously he leans into George’s touch, pleasant shivers running down his spine at the feeling of George’s fingers in his hair. That is until his boyfriend huffs and gives him a shove.

“Stop acting like a dog desperate for head pats or I might _accidentally_ cut your ear off.”

It's most likely an empty threat, but Dream tries his best to stay still anyways.

As the ordeal continues, Dream sneaks glances at George’s reflection in the mirror and has to bite back a smile. George’s brow is furrowed in concentration, his teeth sunk into his lower lip as he struggles to handle the scissors. Maybe Dream should be a little more worried that his chronically left-handed boyfriend is cutting his hair with scissors designed for people who are _right-handed,_ but George looks so cute that the thought barely passes through his mind. Dream gets so distracted in fact, he almost doesn’t register when George finally sets the scissors down and gives Dream’s hair one final ruffle.

“Done.”

Dream gives himself a once over in the mirror, taking in George’s handiwork. Surprisingly it’s… actually decent. Sure, it’s a _little_ choppy and the ends are kind of blunt - courtesy of the only pair of scissors in the house being found in the very bottom of their kitchen drawer. But all around, his hair seems fairly even and neat. Darting his eyes to George’s face reflected in the mirror, he sees his boyfriend looking at him nervously, awaiting the verdict. 

Dream grins. “I love it George. You did a great job, thank you.”

Immediately the tension leaves George’s shoulders and he smiles, settling a hand on Dream’s head to ruffle his hair once more.

“You’re welcome.” George says as Dream turns around in the stool. Dream reaches out and settles his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, and George smiles softly as he allows himself to be pulled in closer.

“Now I can finally kiss you without my own hair cockblocking me.” Dream quips, and George’s shoulders shake lightly as he laughs. Dream takes the chance when George is distracted to snake a hand behind his head and tug him down softly so their faces are only inches apart. George’s laughter fades and his eyes flick to Dream’s lips.

“Dream?” George whispers.

“Yeah?”

George moves closer, enough so that their noses brush together and his breath ghosts over Dream’s lips. Dream’s eyes flutter closed.

“You’re not getting a kiss until you clean up the hair all over the ground.”

Dream’s eyes snap open as George pulls away with a grin, turning on his heel and waltzing out of the room without another word.

“George!” Dream calls, distraught and utterly betrayed. He gets nothing but laughter in return. 

“Love you!” George calls out. “Your haircut makes you look very hot by the way."

Dream sighs and gives a begrudgingly fond shake of his head as he stands and overseas the mess of hair on the ground.

  
He probably won’t be getting that kiss for a while. 

  
  
  


He doesn’t get it until later that night in fact, after he finally fully vacuums every strand of hair from the bathroom floor. Dream pulls George over to the bathroom when he’s done, presenting the clean room with wide arms and a smug smile. George laughs and rolls his eyes, but as promised, he grabs Dream’s shirt and pulls him down for a blissful, hair-free kiss. 

When he pulls back Dream sighs contently, misty eyed and smiling. George gives him another affectionate hair ruffle, something which Dream can’t help but hope will become a habit. 

“Idiot.” George says, pressing another soft kiss to his cheek before walking out of the room. Dream stands there for a moment, swaying in place.

“Coming?” George calls from the living room. “I’m putting on The Office.”

Dream smiles softly to himself as George’s kiss lingers on his skin. He’s unsure how exactly he got this lucky, but doesn’t think he could be any happier, and anymore in love than he is right now.

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudfarmerr) if it so pleases you :D


End file.
